His Butler, Tyrant
by xXDanishNorwegianXx
Summary: Hi, I'm Gwendolyn. I screwed stuff up at the Phantomhive manor, and Sebastian is scary. That is all. [Warning: Contains spanking from a scary demon butler D:]


Yesterday was my 1 year anniversary from when I came to join the Phantomhive mansion. Before I settled down for a life as a maid, I was a rapscallion. A thief. Running around, stealing anything of value to me. If anyone got in my way, they got stabbed. Never fatally, I was no murderer, but my knife left a wound all the same. I remember the night so vividly. I was sitting in my house, if you could even call it a house, sifting through the sack of jewels I had pilfered from some rich fellow that night. His men were searching for me, I knew it too, but I didn't care. I saw a shadow. I turned around, knife in hand, ready to stab the attacker, but instead of a man who had come to seal my fate, there stood a tall man clad in black. From his attire I guessed he served as a butler somewhere. I raised my dagger higher, protecting my face. He smiled. "The men out there are looking for you, young lady." He said. I scoffed. I was 17, not much of a young lady anymore. "They will check this house any minute, and when they do, you'll die." I sat back against my bed. "Yeah, so what?" "I can rescue you from the fate" I looked him. "My master requires a servant of actual intelligence who can get a job done well." I closed my eyes, rubbing the dagger. "You'll get paid, along with food, clothes, and shelter." I stood up. "Alright, you." "You've got yourself a deal" That was the night Sebastian Michaelis, butler of Earl Ciel Phantomhive, saved my life. That didn't mean I wasn't scared straight of him.

It's not that he was ever mean to me or anything, but he was just so...intimidating. Especially after what I found out about a month into my new job. Before I served as a maid, I wasn't afraid of anything. Not guns, knives, or large men. Nothing. Fear was a very new emotion to me, and I didn't actually know how to deal with it. On my first day Sebastian had me cleaning floors, and when he told me how to do it, I listened. He wasn't scary then. He told me to finish the job, and some part of me just clicked. Some voice deep in my head told me that if I didn't do the job, horrible consequences were to come. I soon learned of such consequences. Once Mey-rin and I were mopping the floors, she had one half and I had the other. I had never worked with her before, and was surprised at how she dawdled. I worked hard to make sure my half of the floor was shinier than a new penny, while Mey-rin had barely mopped a meter. When Sebastian came by to check on how work, he was very happy with me, but appalled at Mey-rin. When she failed to give him a good excuse, she was flipped face-down over his knee for a spanking on her panties. It was quite horrifying for me, I just had to stand there and watch. Ever since Sebastian has just made me very uncomfortable whenever I'm around him, and I always make sure to get my job good and done so I never had to suffer the same consequences.

Let me get something straight about the young master: I hate him. He's such a little brat, ordering us around like he is a grown man. He is barely a teenager, and even if he is well-educated he isn't close to knowing anything. He also seems to love torturing Sebastian. Honestly, I don't know how he stares the demon in the eye without averting his eyes in fear. Yes, I said demon. The other servants never caught on, but one look at him and I knew he was a demon. I know of such things. I used to have an older sister and a father. My father was a big, muscular man who enjoyed nothing better than taking a horsewhip to his daughter's backs and bottoms. His wife, too. My older sister, Marion was her name, was always nice to me. She knew I couldn't take much more abuse until I died. So she made a contract with a demon. The demon was a beautiful woman, with purple eyes and white hair. She ripped apart my father, but got to swallow the soul of my sister. When I realized Ciel made the same kind of deal, I felt pity. I watched the demon eat the soul of my sister, right in front of me. It isn't fun or pretty, and it sounded like it was pretty painful. But Ciel wasn't going to know that until the end.

I stared down at the list of things to do that Sebastian gave me this morning. I was to change the sheets in every upstairs room, polish the banister, and clean every vase in the house until it shined. I cringed at the last one. I wasn't good with big, shiny, expensive things. They usually ended up broken in my hands. And from the way he has treated Mey-rin before, I knew Sebastian didn't take kindly to broken things. Especially not from me. It isn't fair, since I actually have intelligence on how to get stuff done, he is extra disappointed in me when I screw up. I'd never been punished by Sebastian before, but the mere thought of somebody touching me in a manner such as that disgusted me. Nobody had touched me since my father died, and I didn't intend to have anyone touch me again. They'd get a slap in the face if they did.

It took about 30 minutes to get all the sheets from the rooms, and another 30 minutes to put new ones on. I grabbed the wood polish, double-checked to make sure I got the right one, and began polishing the banister in the great hall. When I was halfway through the polishing, Sebastian appeared and handed me a list of a few more things I was to do. Now, in addition to shining the vases, I was to de-cobweb the kitchen and mop the floor in the ballroom. It upset me very much, as I had planned to go into town after I finished my chores, but Sebastian gave me a look that chilled my bones and told me that I should not argue with him. I cleared my throat. "Yes, um, thank you, Sebastian." I said, turning back to my work. In heard his shoes click in the opposite direction, towards the garden. I supposed he was going to check on whether Finny had screwed something up.

I decided to do my other chores before the vases, because if I rushed I would break one for sure. When the time finally came I was very anxious when nearing the vase with my rag. I shined it, and didn't even drop it. I moved on to the next one. I picked it up, nearly dropped it, and after having a mini heart-attack, shined it and put it back. I did this until I got to the last vase, and antique imported from China that was over 300 years old. I picked it up, unaware of how sweaty and shaky my hands were, and gave a sigh of relief. I began to shine it, and I closed my eyes for a moment, smiling that I got the job done. In the split second I had my eyes close, a deafening crash met my ears. My eyes shot open, and the vase was no longer in my hands, but in pieces on the floor. _"Shit..."_ I thought to myself. Sebastian was still outside, though. Maybe he hadn't heard.

I quickly picked the pieces up, carrying them to the kitchen to toss them away and grab a broom. As I was walking back upstairs, Sebastian's voice caught me. "Gwendolyn, what are you doing? Have you finished with the vases?" He asked. I slowly turned around. "Yes, sir, Sebastian, but I thought I'd just sweep upstairs a bit." I smiled. Sebastian looked suspicious, but dismissed me. I hurried up the stairs, picking my dress up so I could go faster. I swept the tiny shards of porcelain away, and went to the closet on this hall. I moved the sheets on the top shelf around and grabbed the extra vase I kept stashed up there. I knew someday I'd drop a vase, and if Sebastian wasn't around, I had a vase I could replace it with. I put it down, and wiped my forehead. I went back downstairs and grabbed my coat and hat. I alerted Finny I was going into town if Sebastian asked, and went on my way.

When I came back, I hung my coat up on the rack, and Mey-rin ran up to me. "Gwendolyn! Gwendolyn!" She cried. "What?" I asked. "Sebastian told me to tell you that he wants you, yes he did!" "He's waiting on the second floor, at the end of the hallway!" My eyes widened. That was where I broke the vase. "Okay, Mey-rin." I started slowly walking to my destination, racking my brain for what I could have messed up. Maybe he actually did see the vase? Maybe I wasn't careful? No, I was a thief, nobody sees what I do. I turned the corner, to find myself gazing at the cold, red eyes of Sebastian Michaelis. I stopped dead in my tracks. He started tapping his foot and pointed in front of him. "Here. Now." He ordered. Shit. I knew I was screwed now. I inched forward. "Come, on, I don't have all day!" He barked. I walked at a quicker pace, stopping in front of him, my head bowed, refusing to look into his eyes. "Gwendolyn, look at me." He said. I turned my head up. Shit, I was nearly crying. "What, is this?" He said, pointing at the back-up vase. I looked as confused as I could. "A vase?" I tried. He scoffed, and I thought he was going to slap me. "Alright then, what is this?" He help up a shard of the broken vase that I had missed. Well, he knows about it. I was officially fucked.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry, I was just nervous about touching the vases, and...and...I broke it." I choked out. He glared. "You had to have been more careless than that." He said. I sighed. "Okay, it was the last one, and I closed my eyes to smile, and it slipped out of my hands when I did." I said. He help the bridge of his nose. "Gwendolyn, you know much better is expected of you." "This was the young master's favorite vase, and he will be most displeased when he hears that you have broken it." Sebastian's red eyes glinted. "In fact, he should be in his study right now, let's go see what he thinks about it." He sealed my fate. "No, please!" I pleaded. "If he finds out about this, you know what he'll order you to do!" I said. Sebastian just grabbed my collar and began dragging me to the other end of the hall where Ciel's study was. Shit. Now I was double-screwed.

Sebastian rapped thrice on the door. "Come in" I heard Ciel say. Sebastian opened the door. Ciel was looking at papers, sipping tea. "What is the meaning of this, Sebastian?" He inquired. Sebastian set the shard down on Ciel's desk. The young earl inspected it carefully. "Is this a shard of my favorite vase?" He asked. I could see anger boiling up inside him. He then sighed. "Let me guess, she broke it." He said. Sebastian nodded. "Young master, what do you suppose she does to make up for it." Ciel looked at Sebastian then back to me and smiled. "She doesn't need to do anything." "You do." He said. I put my face in my hands. "Sebastian, I order you to punish her for breaking the vase. Corporal punishment."

Well, fuck, double fuck, and three times the fuck. This day was just going perfect, wasn't it? "Yes, my lord," Sebastian confirmed and dragged me out of the room. i managed to steal an enraged glance at Ciel, who noticed and smiled. "Sebastian, please, you know it was an accident, please..." Iknew begging him to not punish me wasn't going to work, he had been given a direct order. I could, however, beg him to go easy on me." He dragged me into an empty bedroom, and sat me down on the bed. He walked to the closet and brought out a belt, nice and thick, made out of leather. My eyes widened at it. No, no, no! Not a belt! I scurried off the bed, backing into the corner. "Sebastian...please...please don't use that..." My expression only read pure fear, Sebastian walked over to me and put me over his shoulder, carrying me back to the bed. "So sorry...not." He said.

Sebastian sat down next to me and pulled me across his lap. He pinned my dress in the small of my back and slid my panties down. I buried my face into the sheets and waited for him to slap me. He rained his hand down, not even hesitating after the first smack. *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* I gasped and squirmed. If his hand hurt this much, the belt would be hell. He alternated cheeks, getting sit spots and upper thighs. My bottom went from pink to red as he brought down smack after smack. After a while of me sobbing like a baby, he picked up the belt. I desperately tried to get off his lap. To my surprise, I did, I stood there, and suddenly became conscious that I was half naked and covered myself. Sebastian smiled. "You think it's over, don't you?" He said. I gulped. "Bend over the bed, Gwendolyn." Fuckedx4

So I bent over, and he stood next to me, placing his hand on my back. I saw him lift the belt, and closed my eyes, crying softly. *CRACK* "Aughh!" I screamed. *CRACK CRACK CRACK* "Ahh! Oow!" *CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK* He brought that belt down ten times and set it down next to me. He rubbed my back. I pulled up my pants, hissing. My skirt fell down and Sebastian opened them. I walked into them. I had to admit, it felt good being hugged by him. He was so strong, and surprisingly warm for a demon. "You go dry your tears, and stay in your room." "You're grounded until dinner, young lady." I stared up at him. "You can't ground me-" I was silenced by him landing a sharp smack right in the middle of my backside. I squealed, nodded, and ran from the room. I heard Sebastian's voice behind me. "Next time you break something, you'll get the switch!" He yelled. *CRASH* I bumped into a vase. It fell. It broke.

Nope. Hell nope. I ran out of that mansion, into the woods. Hell no. I'll come back in a week. Ain't no way in hell i'm going back there for a while. Ain't no way in hell. I'll probably get double for running off, but I didn't care at the moment. My bottom burned, but I didn't care. I was running from an angry demon, after all, so what is there to care about?


End file.
